Tailon-Tag
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Mitchell hides the injuries from his fight with Teal'c


Title-Tailon Tag

Author-Winnie

Rating-T

Disclaimer-Don't own SG1 and the characters, but I do enjoy playing around in this sandbox. No profit is made from this story.

Comments-While watching the episode today I thought that Mitchell got off a little easy after his run in with Teal'c, so I've take it a little further and added a few more injuries. I do love H/C.

"That's going to be a bitter pill for the IOA to swallow," General Hank Landry said as he looked down on Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"They'll just have to stomach it, General. I'm not going to change my report," Mitchell told him. How many times had they come up against men like Arkad? The answer was too many and the fact that Teal'c had taken the man down, but it had nearly cost him his life. As far as he was concerned, Teal'c had already made up for any charges the IOA might want to charge him with. He heard Landry's voice as if from a distance and unconsciously rubbed the right side of his chest.

"Have you reported to Dr. Lam since you returned?"

"No, Sir, she had her hands full," Mitchell told him. He cradled his right arm in his left and sighed tiredly. There was no way he could get out of this, and Landry's next words told him if he tried then he'd find himself escorted to her office.

"Colonel, you know this SOP and even if it wasn't you look like you need medical attention. Don't make me get you an escort."

"Yes, Sir," Mitchell said and stood up, swaying as a wave of dizziness threatened to floor him. The pain in his chest had eased while he was still, but the abrupt movement had set off shockwaves through his nervous system.

"Colonel, sit down until I get help here!" Landry ordered.

"I'm…"

"Going to do as I say or spend the next week locked up! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Mitchell agreed, and knew something was wrong as it seemed to be getting harder and harder to breathe. He heard Landry call for medical assistance and wasn't surprised when Carolyn Lam hurried into the room and shook her head.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Lam snapped as a gurney was moved into the room. "Colonel, tell me what's going on?"

"H…hard to br…breathe," Mitchell managed.

"I can see that…okay, let's get you on the gurney," Lam said and nodded to the nurse who'd accompanied her.

Cam managed to stand long enough to move to the gurney and lay down, relieved when Lam raised the head of the bed. He closed his eyes as they wheeled him out of the room, but opened them once they came to a stop.

"Colonel, I know you're having trouble breathing and I'm starting you on oxygen until we figure out what's going on. I believe you may have punctured a lung and when you're feeling better I'm going to read you the riot act, but for now I want to make you comfortable," Lam told him and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Let me know as soon as you find out what's going on," Landry ordered and knew he would just be in the way if he tried to stay.

"I will," Lam said and helped Mitchell out of his shirt, carefully avoiding the man's swollen right wrist. "Sandy we're going to need x-rays of his right arm as well as his chest."

"Yes, Doctor," Sandy Rider agreed and winced when she sat the bruising on the man's chest.

"Dr. Lam, you need to take a look at this," the nurse said and moved out of the way as Lam came around the gurney.

"Colonel, how did you get the bruises?" Lam asked.

"Didn't du…duck fast e…enough," Mitchell answered and opened his eyes as something sharp entered his left hand. He licked at dry lips and tasted blood as he looked at Carolyn Lam. "I…"

"No talking, Colonel," Lam ordered. She saw the blood at the corner of Mitchell's mouth and knew they had to work quickly. "Sandy, we're probably dealing with a punctured lung. Colonel, I'm going to give you something for pain."

"…k…" Mitchell managed, but it was becoming increasingly hard for him to breathe. He closed his eyes and concentrated on bringing enough air into his lungs to satisfy his body. He heard lam as if from a distance as the need to breathe made it sound like a freight train was screaming through his skull.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Teal'c lay awake long after Bra'tac left him alone. He knew he owed the team an explanation and an apology, but he would not apologize for killing Arkad. Carter, Jackson, and Vala had stopped by after Bra'tac left, but he had yet to see Mitchell. He knew he had no right to expect Mitchell's forgiveness for what he'd done, but he hoped the man would understand why he'd chosen such a path.

Landry had come down to tell him about the report given by each member of SG1 and that the IOA wasn't going to insist on any disciplinary charges against him. He would need to file his own report, but that would not happen until Dr. Lam released him from the infirmary. He glanced at the clock as the nurse came in and checked the monitors. It was late and only the night staff remained, but he knew if there was an emergency, it would not take long for those on call to show up.

"How do you feel, Teal'c?" Cindy Chow asked.

"I am well," Teal'c answered and looked past the woman as a gurney was pushed toward the next cubicle. "Who…"

"Colonel Mitchell was injured," the woman answered automatically and realized here mistake when the Jaffa tried to sit up.

"How?" Teal'c asked

"I'm not sure. He was already in surgery when I came on duty. I'll let Dr. Lam know you're awake and asking about Colonel Mitchell."

"Thank you," Teal'c said and wished he could see through the curtains that were closed over the glass barriers. He thought about the fight he had with Mitchell and knew in his anger he'd struck with more physical force than he normally used when sparring with the Tau'ri. Was he to blame for Mitchell's injuries?

"Teal'c Cindy said you were awake," Lam said as she entered the room. "Do you need anything?"

"What has happened to Colonel Mitchell?"

"Nothing that concerns you right now…I want you resting."

"I will rest after you tell me what has happened?"

"Colonel Mitchell ignored one of the simplest regulations because you were injured," Lam told him, unaware of the fight that occurred between Teal'c and Mitchell. "This was not your fault, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell knows the regulations as well as anyone, and he should have come directly to the infirmary once you rescued them."

"Once I rescued them?"

"That's what the report says," Lam answered and checked his chart.

"How badly is he injured?"

"His right wrist is broken and two broken ribs on his right side…one of them punctured his lung and it required surgery to correct the damage. He's also got a lot of bruising on his lower back and we'll need to keep an eye on his kidney function. Now, why don't we talk about you and what it's going to take to get you back on your feet?"

"I am fine."

"No, you're not, but you will be if you do as I say. You need to rest and there'll be no more running off to rescue SG teams until you're fully recovered. Understood?"

"Understood," Teal'c said and closed his eyes. Mitchell's injuries were serious, and there was no way he could deny being responsible for them.

"Teal'c, why the long face? You're not responsible for what Arkad did to Colonel Mitchell, and he would be the first one to tell you that," Lam told him.

"I should not have gone after Arkad."

"Maybe not, but you did and there's nothing you can do to change that. Right now I want you resting and I'd rather not have to use drugs for that, but if I have to I will. Sleep is the best thing for you right now, so, say good night, and maybe tomorrow will be a better day."

"Indeed," Teal'c whispered and closed his eyes. He thought about SG1 and what they'd been through over the years. Even during Colonel Jack O'Neill's stint as leader of the team, he had never been angry enough to use his full strength on him. Now, because of his need for vengeance, Colonel Mitchell was injured seriously enough that he required surgery.

Teal'c could feel someone watching him and opened his eyes to find Jackson, Carter, and Vala watching him. He knew why they were there, but right now he wished they would leave him alone.

"Teal'c…"

"I am tired, Colonel Carter," the Jaffa interrupted.

"Are you? Something tells me you're not going to sleep until you face what's happened," Carter observed.

"What's to face…I killed Arkad and saved all of you," Teal'c said sarcastically.

"Teal'c this is us you're talking to," Vala tried. "We know what happened and we know none of this is your fault."

"Yes, it is, Vala Mal Doran. Colonel Mitchell would not have been injured if not for me," Teal'c observed and looked down at his hands. "I am to blame for his injuries."

"Teal'c…"

"Dr. Lam told me to sleep or she would give me something to make me rest. I do not want her to do that, so please leave now."

"All right, but we'll be back in the morning," Jackson vowed.

Teal'c heard them leave, but closed his eyes and tried to ignore the images flashing across his mind. He'd used his fists in anger and could easily have killed a fellow team member. Mitchell had simply been following orders, and even now, after everything that happened, he'd falsified a report to keep him out of trouble with the IOA. So had the others and that was a sign of just how much they cared about him.

"Teal'c, I know you're awake, and I need to talk to you."

"I am tired, Vala Mal Doran."

"I don't think that's the problem at all and since I'm known for talking people's ears off I might as well live up to my reputation. I know how you feel."

"Do you? I do not believe this is so."

"Really? I'm an outsider too and in spite of how they treat me I always will be and so will you. The problem isn't with the Tau'ri, it's with us…we're the ones who put that label on ourselves and we forget that the Tau'ri are more forgiving than most species. They will invite us into their homes, not because they have to, but because they want to. They'll accept our friendship and they'll fight for us without question. Don't get me wrong, Teal'c, they can be as irritating and aggravating as…well, as me."

Teal'c remained silent as he listened to her and couldn't help, but smile when she looked at him indignantly and placed her hands on her hips.

"That was your cue to tell me I'm neither of those things."

"I believe I have heard others speak of you in this way."

"Really? Please tell me you didn't listen to them."

"No, and neither did Colonel Mitchell."

"He didn't?"

"No, he did not. He spoke very highly of you and told them not to judge you because they did not know you."

"Mitchell said that about me?"

"Indeed. You have changed since our first meeting."

"For better or worse?"

"For better. You should be proud of who you are."

"I am and you should be too. I know what you're feeling, Teal'c, but you're wrong. This was not your fault and I am certain Mitchell will tell you that when he is awake. Don't let what they did be for nothing."

"What about you?"

"My report was short and to the point and it is the same as the others. Arkad captured us and you rescued us. That's the truth and nothing anyone can say will change that," Vala told him.

"What I did was turn my back on all of you."

"No, what you did was let your heart lead you and that's not meant as an insult. You did what any of us would do if we were in your position. I know how much Bra'tac and the others meant to you and to lose them like that is nothing short of cruel. Arkad got what he deserved and that is the truth."

"He deserved to die, but Colonel Mitchell did not deserve what I did to him."

"Perhaps not, but we all knew how this affected you and we tried to stop you anyway. We should have gone with you and helped you. If we had maybe you and Mitchell would not have been hurt."

"Vala, what are you doing here?" Carolyn Lam asked.

"I just wanted to let Teal'c know we're here if he needs anything."

"Well, right now what he needs is sleep and he won't do that if you're here so say goodnight, Vala."

"Good night, Vala," she said and saw the smile on the injured man's face before turning and leaving the room.

"How is Colonel Mitchell?"

"Right now he's doing what exactly what he's supposed to do, that's going to change once we let him wake up tomorrow. Now, I know how hard this has been on you, but if you get some rest then I'll let you see him in the morning."

"He may not want to see me."

"I doubt that, Teal'c. If there's one thing I've learned about your team it's that you will do anything for each other. Now, will you sleep, or do I give you something to help you rest?"

"I do not need anything," Teal'c said and closed his eyes. It took some time, but sleep finally claimed him and he felt as if he was drowning in the nightmarish images on his dreams.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell knew from experience that waking up to the smells and sounds invading his dreams was not something he was going to enjoy. He kept his eyes closed and shifted slightly as someone spoke to him.

"All right, Colonel, stop grumbling and open your eyes. Sandy, his temperature is a little high so I want to start him on Tylenol…come on, Colonel, I need you awake to take your medication," Carolyn Lam ordered.

"Sl…sleep."

"In a few minutes…right now I need you awake. Besides, Teal'c is waiting to visit you."

"Teal'c okay?"

"Let's just say you're both a mess, but at least he's smart enough to know when he needs the infirmary."

"He didn't have a choice…he was unconscious," Mitchell grumbled and opened his eyes.

"Yes, he was, but you were conscious and you know the regulation about reporting to the infirmary after a mission…especially when you're injured. Now, I'm not going to read you the riot act just yet, but when you're on your feet we're going to go over those regulations and make sure you understand why they are there. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Mitchell told her.

"Good, now that we've got that out of the way how do you feel?"

"My Grandma always said if I'm going to have a hangover I'd better make sure I drink enough to make it a good one," Mitchell answered honestly.

"Headache?"

"No, thanks…I already have one," Mitchell told her and moaned when she shone a light in his eyes.

"Arkad's men must have hit you pretty hard."

"They did," Mitchell answered and watched as she placed a syringe in the IV juncture closest to his left hand.

"That should help. Now, aside from the headache you've got a broken wrist and two broken ribs. Since you decided to stay away from the infirmary one of those ribs punctured your lung. I had to surgically repair the damage and that means there's a tube in place for at least a couple of days so get used to that bed because you'll be here for at least a week. You also have some livid bruises on your lower back. Did they hit you there as well?"

"No, I landed on a rock," Mitchell answered.

"Really? How did you do that?" Lam asked as she picked up his chart.

"During the fight when Arkad captured us. One of his men threw me over his shoulders and I landed on my back. It hurt like a sonofa…it hurt," Mitchell told her.

"I'm sure it did. We're monitoring your kidneys in case there's more than just severe bruising," Lam told him and wrote something on the chart as the nurse returned. "Now, Colonel, I want you to take these and if you feel up to it we'll bring Teal'c in for a few minutes."

"Thanks, Doc," Mitchell said and popped the two pills into his mouth before chasing them down with water from the glass the nurse held for him.

"Do you feel up to seeing Teal'c?"

"Yeah," Mitchell answered, glad that he was already in a semi sitting position as Carolyn Lam pushed Teal'c and his accessories into the room.

"Teal'c, I'll be back for you in ten minutes unless you need to go back to your room before that," Lam told him and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You look like I feel, Teal'c."

"Is that an insult, Colonel Mitchell?"

"No, it's the truth," Mitchell said.

"I am sorry…not for what I did to Arkad, but for what I did to you."

"Apology accepted…now let's talk about something else," Mitchell told him.

"It is not that easy, Colonel Mitchell. I should not have done this to you…I let my anger control me."

"Teal'c, no one can argue with the reason for your anger…hell, I've been that angry…"

"But did you let that anger turn you into a monster?"

"More than once, My Friend, and if the roles were reversed I would have done exactly what you did and no one could have talked me out of it," Mitchell vowed and shifted slightly, cursing the tube leading into his chest.

"The difference is…"

"There is no difference, Teal'c. We all have our boiling point and the fact is I've had mine a time or two. Don't dwell on what happened…it's over and we're alive. Arkad is dead and he can't hurt anyone again. A lot of innocent people died because of him, Teal'c, so don't let their deaths be for nothing."

"Why did you lie on your report to General Hammond?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. Look, Teal'c what good would it have done to give IOA what they wanted?"

"What did they want?"

"A scapegoat…and that's exactly what you would be if we told them anything different. No, what we did was the right thing to do and that's the end of it. You're part of a team and we look after each other."

"Indeed," Teal'c said and closed his eyes. Was it as simple as that?

"Looks like Dr. Lam is coming back," Mitchell observed.

"Well, Teal'c, since you and Colonel Mitchell are patients here I'd say it's time you both got some rest. If you behave yourselves I'll see about moving you both into a room together tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Doc," Mitchell said and lifted his left hand. He reached out and took the other man's hand in a sign of friendship and knew the other man understood what he was saying. He watched as Teal'c was wheeled from the room and shifted on the bed as pain spasmed through his lower back. He groaned softly and tried to get comfortable, but nothing seemed to ease the agony.

"Easy, Colonel, I'm going to give you something to help you," Lam said when she returned to the room and found Mitchell in severe discomfort. She hoped it was simply cramps, and not something to do with his kidneys, because right now he had enough to deal with.

Cam felt her at his IV line and soon felt the pain easing as whatever she injected took effect. He heard her tell the nurse something, but couldn't make sense of her words as darkness reached for him and he embraced it as a reprieve from the pain.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

"How are they?" General Hank Landry asked when his daughter joined him for lunch.

"Teal'c is doing better, and will be moved out of ICU this afternoon, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to release him yet. He's got a long way to go before he's back on his feet."

"And Colonel Mitchell?"

"Stubborn as always, but this time he can't move around much because of the tube in his chest. God help the staff when we remove it."

"How long before that happens?"

"Tomorrow…possibly, but it depends on his numbers. Plus we're dealing with a persistent fever."

"Any idea what's causing it?"

"The injury to his lung and his kidneys," Lam answered and reached for her coffee. "I'm treating both, but it will take some time before he's ready to go through the gate again."

"I'll make sure I check with you before they are back on active duty," Landry told her.

"Good," Lam told her father as she leaned back in her chair.

"You look like you could use some time off."

"No, just a good night's sleep without having to worry about my patients."

"I don't think that will happen…you're too good a doctor not to worry about your patients, but don't make me order you to take some downtime, because I will do it if you force me to," Landry vowed.

"What about you, Dad?"

"What about me?"

"What if I ordered you to get some sleep? Would you listen to me as a doctor and your daughter?"

"I would."

"Good, then do it," Lam told him.

"I will as soon as I make sure the IOA isn't going to come after SG1," Landry assured her.

"Didn't they get a copy of the reports?"

"Yes, they did, but they want someone to blame and that's not going to happen if they accept the reports verbatim. Richard Woolsey will be here in half an hour to speak to Jackson, Carter, and Vala."

"Tell him it will be a couple of days before I let him see Teal'c and Mitchell."

"I already told him that. Woolsey isn't as bad as the others and I think he'll make this as painless as possible," Landry assured her.

"Good, Teal'c has been through enough, and so has the rest of the team," Lam said and finished her coffee as her father was called to his office.

"Guess it's time to face the music."

"Just go with the flow and you'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Carolyn," Landry said and placed his tray on the nearby trolley.

Carolyn Lam leaned back as her father hurried away. She did not envy him his run in with the IOA, but at least Richard Woolsey wasn't as bad as some of the other representatives.

"Dr. Lam, please report to the infirmary."

Carolyn placed her tray next to her fathers and hurried toward the infirmary, wondering who had been hurt this time and hoping it was nothing more serious than a splinter.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

"General, thank you for agreeing to see me," Richard Woolsey said and reached out to shake the other man's hand.

"I didn't really have a choice now did I?"

"No, I guess not, but I should tell you I'm not here to hang anyone. I just need to verify that the reports SG1 filed are complete," Woolsey told him.

"They are, but I'm sure you want to hear that from SG1. Be advised you won't be meeting with Teal'c or Colonel Mitchell until Dr. Lam clears them," Landry said.

"I understand and will come back when Dr. Lam…she is your daughter isn't she?"

"Yes, she is and I can assure you she doesn't like having anyone argue with her orders. She will make your life a living hell if you try to sneak into the infirmary without her permission," Landry vowed. "Oh, and she won't be the only one you'd have to face."

"I understand completely," Woolsey said and opened the files he'd brought with him.

"Good, then we won't have any problems," Landry grumbled as Carter, Jackson, and Vala came into the conference room.

"It's good to see you all again," Woolsey said and smiled as the trio sat down. "I'm just here to verify your reports and not to condemn any of you."

"The reports are complete, Mr. Woolsey," Carter told him.

"I'm sure they are, Colonel, but the IOA believes in being thorough. Now why don't we start with you, Miss. Mal Doran?"

"I wrote the report as it happened. Arkad captured us…Teal'c rescued us. End of story."

"For someone who has a reputation of speaking her mind you certainly are to the point," Woolsey observed.

"I am learning to curb my enthusiasm and that includes using my highly persuasive vocabulary. I had heard the IOA doesn't like a lot of fancy words. Perhaps because they do not understand them. Present company excluded," Vala told him and frowned when she heard Landry and the others chuckle softly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you summed it up perfectly," Woolsey said and saw the surprise on the faces of the other people in the room. "The IOA s full of people who think they know what's best. I stay simply because someone needs to keep them straight. General O'Neill and I have spoken of this at length and we came to an understanding a long time ago. Just don't go spreading the word around that I'm not a team player for them."

"We won't." Jackson said, shocked at what he'd heard. He knew O'Neill tolerated Woolsey, but the way the man talked it seemed like it was more than that.

"Very good, so, I can tell the IOA that everything you included in the reports is exactly as it should be?"

"Yes, you can," Carter said.

"Good, then I don't see any reason to speak with Teal'c or Colonel Mitchell. That being said, I know this isn't the whole story and perhaps one day you will trust me enough to enlighten me about what really happened." Woolsey said and closed the file. "General, I know it is early, but since I have several hours before I have to report my finding I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me around the newly renovated quarters."

"I think I could do that," Landry said and stood up. He looked at the members of SG1 and smiled as he said. "Dismissed."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn hurried into the infirmary and knew instantly the problem was with Cameron Mitchell. She could see two of the dayshift nurses in the room with him and hurried toward them. "Colonel, are you causing problems for my staff?"

"Not on pur…purpose," Mitchell told her.

"Good," she said and looked at the monitors as she spoke to the nurses. "When did this start?"

"About 15 minutes ago," Joanne Sinclair answered.

"Colonel, tell me what's going on," Lam ordered.

"Just feel so damn cold," Mitchell answered.

"You have a high fever and we need to run some more tests to find out what's causing it. Are you in any pain?"

"Not really," Mitchell answered.

"Is that your stubborn pride talking?" Lam asked and listened to his lungs.

"Maybe."

"Joanne is going to give you your meds including the Tylenol and something for pain," Lam explained and she looked at the trembling man.

"Okay," Mitchell said as Lam and the nurses checked him over and added the new medications to his IV line.

"Has he been sick at all?" Lam asked.

"No," Joanne answered.

"Good, Colonel, we're going to take some blood samples and I'm going to need to check the tube in your chest to make sure nothings dislodged. That medication will make you sleepy so don't fight it. Sleep is what you need right now," Lam ordered, relieved when he seemed to do just that. "Joanne, put a rush on those tests."

"Yes, Dr. Lam," the nurse said and walked out of the room as Carter and Vala entered the infirmary.

"How are they?" Carter asked.

"Teal'c is doing better, but Colonel Mitchell does have a flair for theatrics," the woman answered and labelled the vials of blood.

"What's wrong with Cam?" Carter asked worriedly.

"The usual…complications," Joanne answered. "We're trying to find out why his fever won't stay down."

"That's easy…Colonel Mitchell is hot," Vala observed and smiled when the two women stared at her. "What? You can't tell me I didn't use that properly? I know when a man is hot or just warm."

"You used it properly, Vala," Carter said as Lam came out of Mitchell's room. "Carolyn, how is he?"

"Honestly, Sam, he's not doing very well, but you know Mitchell…he never makes things easy for us," Lam answered.

"Do you know what's causing the fever?" Vala asked.

"It could be the punctured lung or the tube or just about anything. Until we find out for sure we need to treat the symptoms and hopefully that's enough. That doesn't mean we're going to stop trying to find out what's causing it," Lam assured them.

"Can we see him?" Carter asked.

"Not right now. He's sleeping and that's the best thing for him right now," Lam answered.

"What about Teal'c?" Carter asked.

"He's awake and yes, you can see him. He still feels guilty about whatever happened."

"He shouldn't…none of this was his fault," Vala said and followed Carter toward Teal'c room.

Vala knocked on the door and smiled when the big Jaffa told them to come in. Teal'c was in bed with the head raised and the television on, but he didn't seem that interested in what he was watching. "Hey, Big Fella, how are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c answered.

"Sure you are, Teal'c, now how do you really feel?" Carter asked.

"I believe Colonel Mitchell's Grandma would say rode hard and put away wet," Teal'c told them.

"That sounds about right," Carter agreed. "Is there anything we can bring you?"

"My clothes."

"You're kidding right?" Vala observed.

"I do not kid," Teal'c vowed.

"I'll bring your clothes when Carolyn says you can leave. There's no point in arguing about this, Teal'c, you need to let her take care of you," Carolyn said.

"Have you seen Colonel Mitchell?"

"No, Carolyn said he was sleeping," Carter answered.

"There has been a lot of activity around his room. What is wrong?"

"He's got a fever," Vala answered simply and realized her mistake when Teal'c face filled with guilt. "It's not your fault, Big Fella. The blame lies with Arkad."

"Vala's right, Teal'c, Arkad is at fault. Not you or me or Mitchell or anyone else. Arkad would have killed us all if you hadn't been there," Carter observed.

"Arkad is only partially responsible. I share his guilt and Colonel Mitchell…"

"Would be the first one to tell you he'd do it again…I think I can speak for the others when I say so would the rest of us," Carter vowed. "You're family, Teal'c…we all are."

"Thank you, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said and knew the woman was right. The truth was SG1 had become a family, even after Jack O'Neill left and Cameron Mitchell took his place. It took a special person to lead SG1, especially after O'Neill, but Mitchell had brought them back together and something told him that's why O'Neill had rallied behind Mitchell taking his place as head of the team.

"Richard Woolsey is here," Carter told him.

"What does the IOA want?"

"A scapegoat, but Mr. Woolsey does not intend to give the one," Vala assured him.

"Mr. Woolsey isn't a team player," Carter said with a grin.

"O'Neill said the same thing about him when they returned from an away mission together," Teal'c told them.

"I know…and since we are part of a team we are sticking together. Mr. Woolsey is going to tell them the reports stand," Carter assured him. "I think we should let you get some rest."

"If there's anything you need you know how to get in touch with me," Vala said and followed Carter out of the room.

Teal'c watched them go and realized they weren't just a team, they really were his family. Bra'tac had told him he was the son he'd never had and now he had found the family he needed. He wasn't going to lose a member of that family, not if he could do something to stop it. He would make sure Colonel Mitchell understood that he wasn't going to let his sacrifice be for nothing. He would make up for what he'd done no matter what it took.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell opened his eyes and looked at the people in the room with him. There was no mistaking the concern he saw there, especially the man seated in the chair beside his bed. There were several things he noticed at once, the main things was the fact that Teal'c seemed to have gotten rid of his IV and was dressed in his own clothing. He licked at dry lips and tried sit up, but Carolyn Lam placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Colonel, be still. I don't want you undoing what we've done because it appears you are finally on the mend," the doctor ordered.

"Listen to her, Colonel, or I'll make sure you have your own guard…I think Vala would enjoy having a captive audience," Landry warned.

"To quote Teal'c…indeed," Vala told him with a grin.

"Damn, I feel sorry for you already, Mitchell," Jackson said.

"I'm not going anywhere," the injured man vowed.

"Good," Lam said and reached for his chart.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Teal'c answered.

"Three days!"

"Yes, three days, Colonel, and let me tell you it's been rough on everyone in this room. You developed an infection that we couldn't identify at first, but once we did and started you on the correct antibiotics things turned around rather quickly. That doesn't mean you'll be getting your discharge papers today…"

"Tomorrow?"

"In your dreams, Flyboy," Vala told him and everyone laughed.

"They may be his dreams, but they're my staff's nightmares," Lam said, but there was no mistaking the look of relief on her face. "Okay, Teal'c you can stay a little longer…the rest of you can come back during regular visiting hours."

"I could stick around and help with sponge baths?" Vala said with a grin.

"Not a chance," Mitchell said and smiled as they left the room. He turned to look at Teal'c and waited for the man to speak.

"It appears your recovery will be longer than mine and for that I am sorry," the Jaffa said.

"Not your fault. My grandma always said I should have a sign on me that says complications are us," Mitchell told him. "Teal'c how would you like to meet my folks?"

"I would enjoy that."

"Good, why don't I call them and we can recuperate on the farm. Hell, I might even teach you how to collect eggs or milk the cows," Mitchell said. The thought of this man sitting on a galvanized pail and milking a cow or chasing off a broody hen brought a smile to his face.

"Will there be apple pie?"

"I think that could be arranged."

"Then I will be pleased to accompany you to your home, Colonel Mitchell."

"Done," Mitchell said and closed his eyes. He heard Lam come in and tell Teal'c it was time he went back to his own bed and that was the last he heard as sleep claimed him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cam watched as his mother showed Teal'c where to place his hands and chuckled when the old cow pawed at the ground and flicked her tail. Carolyn Lam had finally agreed to discharge him, but he was still off duty until she was sure his lung was healed properly and wouldn't cause any more problems.

"That's it, Teal'c, just relax and so will she."

"Yeah, Teal'c, relax and she'll love those big hands," Mitchell teased as his father joined him.

"I am relaxed, Colonel Mitchell!" Teal'c snapped and leaned forward, grasping a teat in each hand.

"Now, just nudge her and gently…that's it!"

"Way to go, Big Fella!" Cam said and whooped as the Jaffa got into the rhythm.

"Want some coffee?"

"No, thanks, Dad," Mitchell told him. His father and mother jumped at the chance to spend time with him, and opened their doors for Teal'c as well.

"He's a good friend?"

"The best," Mitchell answered.

"You're team…they care about each other?"

"Yes, they do…we do. I'd trust them with my life," Mitchell told him. His lung was healing, but he still got short of breath if he overdid things. Both his mother and father were worried when he asked if he could come home for a couple of weeks, but he was doing his best to ease their minds.

"I'm glad, Son, A man needs people around him he can trust. Where's Vala these days? Is she still….quirky?"

"Quirky? Yeah, I guess that's as good as any word to describe her. She's still quirky, but she's an integral part of the team now."

"When are you going to bring her back?"

"You sure you're up for her visit?"

"I'm sure…your mother and I thought you two were together the last time you were here."

"We're just friends, Dad," Mitchell said and laughed when his mother tried to help Teal'c with the cow. "Maybe he'll have better luck with the egg hunt, Mom."

"That's not something to wish on your friend, Son."

"That broody hen won't stand a chance against Teal'c," Mitchell vowed as his mother and the Jaffa walked to the chicken coop. God, he wanted so badly to be in the hen house when the old hen decided to attack Teal'c, but right now he barely had the energy to lean against the fence with his father watching.

"Come on…why don't we set the table while your mother and Teal'c fight for breakfast?" the older Mitchell observed.

Cameron Mitchell stood and took a deep breath of fresh air before following his father into the house. He loved coming here, enjoyed seeing his parents and just relaxing without a care in the world. He wanted to make sure Teal'c got the rest he needed and where better to do that than on a farm.

"Dad, we may end up have that hen for dinner if Teal'c decides he's had enough."

"I won't argue with that…got enough marks on my hands to prove how many times I've tangled with her."

"Why do you keep her around…she'd go well in a crock pot with some potatoes and carrots."

"Yes, she would, but she kind of reminds me of someone."

"Who…mom?"

"No, and you'd better not let her hear you say something like that. I was thinking more along the lines of your grandmother."

"Oh," Mitchell said and heard his mother and Teal'c walking toward them.

"Well, Teal'c, how did it go?" Frank asked.

"It went well," the Jaffa answered and held up the bowl of fresh eggs.

"Way to go, Big Guy," Mitchell said as his mother took the eggs into the house.

"Cam, you and Teal'c sit down and relax. Your father and I will bring breakfast out there."

"Thanks, Mom," Mitchell said and sat down in the swing.

"Thank you, Colonel Mitchell."

"We're not on duty, Teal'c…call me Cam or just Mitchell."

"As you wish, Mitchell," the Jaffa said.

"So, what do you think of farm life?"

"I believe a man could do far worse than living off the land like this."

"I know, but with the big farms it's hard to make a living when you're small. Dad did his stint and came home…they love it here and maybe…someday I just might come back here," Mitchell observed and smiled as he watched his mother and father through the kitchen window. They were happy, and he hoped someday he would meet a woman who could make him smile the way his mother made his father smile.

"Have they always been so happy?"

"There were times when they had problems, but they've always been able to get past it…mom says the trick is never to go to sleep angry at each other."

"Your mother is a smart woman."

"Yes, she is," Mitchell said and felt content in sharing this side of his life with Teal'c. Life at the SGC was hard and fast, and sometimes a man just needed some time to himself. Time to get back to his roots and remind himself that life wasn't always about who has the bigger guns. This was home, and his heart would always belong here and he smiled as his mother and father joined them on the porch.

The End!


End file.
